Rat Pack
Rat Pack (Pandilla de ratas) fue el nombre con el que se conoció a un grupo de artistas estadounidenses que, reunidos alrededor de Frank Sinatra, prolongaron sus actividades privadas como amigos a la realización de determinadas actividades artísticas, tales como películas, conciertos, espectáculos, etc. Activo entre mediados de los 1950s y mediados de los 1960s, sus miembros más conocidos fueron, aparte de Sinatra, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis Jr., Peter Lawford y Joey Bishop, como núcleo principal; además, formaron parte ocasional del mismo artistas como Shirley MacLaine, Lauren Bacall, Angie Dickinson, Marilyn Monroe y Judy Garland. El Rat Pack de los cincuenta El nombre "Rat Pack" fue usado en un principio para referirse a un grupo de amigos de Hollywood quienes en un principio estaban organizados alrededor de Humphrey Bogart, un grupo que incluía a un joven Frank Sinatra. El termino "Rat Pack" fue supuestamente asignado al grupo original de Bogart por "Den Mother" (Lauren Bacall), después de verlos regresar de una noche en Las Vegas, siendo ella la más joven del grupo y viéndolos cansados y descompuestos, al decir: “Parecéis una maldita pandilla de ratas” ("You look like a goddamn rat pack"), refiriéndose a la apariencia de cansancio de los otros miembros del grupo. De acuerdo a otra explicación, el termino, "Rat Pack" no fue idea de Bacall, sino que se inició con Humphrey Bogart, el entonces marido de Bacall y de su amigo Sinatra, quien nombró al grupo de sus amigos de tragos los “Holmby Hills Rat Pack”, luego de una noche en la casa de Judy Garland y su marido Sid Luft (un lugar frecuente de estos encuentros). Otra explicación era que el referido grupo de ratas rechazaba a cualquier nuevo miembro que tratara de unirse al mismo. De acuerdo con Stephen Bogart, los miembros del Holmby Hills Rat Pack'' eran Sinatra (el jefe de la pandilla), Garland (primer vice-presidente), Bacall (la madre gallina), Luft (el jefe de la jaula), Bogart (la rata encargada de las relaciones públicas), Swifty Lazar (el secretario de las grabaciones), Nathaniel Benchley (el historiador), David Niven, Katharine Hepburn, Spencer Tracy, George Cukor, Michael Romanoff y James Van Heusen. De acuerdo con esta explicación, confirmada en la autobiografía de David Niven The Moon's a Balloon, el Rat Pack contenía originalmente a David Niven y no así a Sammy Davis o Dean Martin. El Rat Pack de los sesenta La versión de la década de 1960 estaba integrada por Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis, Jr., Joey Bishop, y Peter Lawford (cuñado de John F. Kennedy). Angie Dickinson, Juliet Prowse y Shirley MacLaine fueron usualmente mencionadas como las "Rat Pack Mascots" (Mascotas del Rat Pack), un título que hizo sentir a estas mujeres como "uno de los muchachos". La versión posterior a Bogart del grupo nunca fue llamada como Rat Pack por parte de sus miembros. Shirley MacLaine era considerada como una miembro de honor del Rat Pack y fue la única chica a la que se consideró como "uno de los chicos". La nueva versión del grupo no se autodenominaba "rat pack", sino "Summit" o "the Clan". "The Rat Pack" fue el nombre que les daban los periodistas, de forma que este fue el nombre por el que el grupo fue conocido. Cuando se habla del rat pack, normalmente se refieren a esta versión. Por la relación de Lawford con John F. Kennedy y tal vez por las conexiones de Sinatra con la mafia, así como por el papel que representaron en las campañas de Kennedy y los Demócratas, el grupo adquirió relevancia e influencia no sólo en el mundo del espectáculo, sino también en círculos políticos. Sin embargo, aunque Sinatra esperaba formar parte de de la camarilla de Kennedy tras su elección, no fue así, lo cual hizo que dejaran a Peter Lawford fuera del grupo después de 1962: su papel en Robin and the Seven Hoods se le dio a Bing Crosby. (No era la primera vez que Sinatra actuaba así, el papel de Sammy Davis en Never So Few se lo dieron a Steve McQueen cuando Sinatra y Davis se pelearon temporalmente.) El Rat Pack actuó a menudo en Las Vegas, y fueron claves en el crecimiento de esta ciudad como destino para un turismo que buscaba espectáculos. Tuvieron además mucha importancia en la integración de las personas negras en los hoteles y casinos a principio de los 60: Sinatra y los otros no actuaron o patrocinaron a aquellos establecimientos que no admitieran a Sammy Davis (afro-americano). Los casinos se vieron obligados a tener políticas no segregacionistas. El grupo se hizo famosos por su estilo de música, sus espectáculos cómicos y sus películas. A menudo, cuando uno de los miembros era contratado para un espectáculo, el resto de los miembros hacían cameos, lo cual agradaba mucho a su público y hacía que la expectación fuera mayor, con lo que a menudo las localidades para sus espectáculos se agotaban. En los hoteles que les contrataban se podían ver carteles del tipo "DEAN MARTIN - MAYBE FRANK - MAYBE SAMMY" (DEAN MARTIN - tal vez FRANK - tal vez SAMMY). Pese a que los miembros del Rat Pack permanecieron juntos (a excepción de Peter Lawford), la popularidad del Rat Pack comenzó a caer a finales de los 60. Sin embargo, individualmente siguieron gozando de gran popularidad. Películas del Rat Pack * Some Came Running (1958) (Sinatra, Martin, MacLaine) * Ocean's Eleven (1960) (Sinatra, Martin, Davis, Lawford, Bishop) * Sergeants 3 (1962) (Sinatra, Martin, Davis, Lawford, Bishop) * 4 for Texas (1963) (Sinatra, Martin) * Robin and the Seven Hoods (1964) (Sinatra, Martin, Davis) * Marriage on the Rocks (1965) (Sinatra, Martin) * Texas Across the River (1966) (Martin, Bishop) * Los Locos del Cannonball (1981) (Martin, Davis) * Los Locos del Cannonball 2 (1981) (Sinatra, Martin, Davis) Albums de Conciertos en vivo * 2001 The Rat Pack Live at the Sands * 2003 A Night on the Town With the Rat Pack * 2003 The Ultimate Rat Pack Collection: Live & Swingin’ * 2004 The Rat Pack on Stage: Las Vegas/St. Louis Trivia En la quinta temporada de Padre de Familia, Stewie y Brian, junto con Frank Sinatra Junior forman '''"The New Rat Pack". Categoría:Música de Estados Unidos Categoría:Rat Pack Categoría:Frank Sinatra Categoría:Historia del cine Categoría:Profesionales de las artes escénicas bg:Рат пак bs:Rat Pack cs:Rat Pack de:The Rat Pack en:Rat Pack fi:Rat Pack fr:The Rat Pack gl:Rat Pack id:Rat Pack it:Rat pack nl:Rat Pack pl:Rat Pack pt:Rat Pack ru:Крысиная стая sv:Rat Pack